Dr.Animo and The Mutant Ray II
???: "I will destroy you!" Joey (Alien): "Yah yah yah, lets get to this but, to tell you the truth, Zipline's gonna destroy you man!" ???: "I, Dr. Animo, will use my ape body, to defeat you, Ben Tennyson, once and for all!" Zipline: "For the last time, I'm not Ben, I'm Zipline, and if you call me Ben one more time I swear I'll rip your head off that fake ape body of yours!" Theme Song 'Zipline shot a giant electrical bolt at Dr. Animo. It hits the helmet that bonds the helmet and the robotic animal body together and a bonding laser shoots out and hits the Awetrix. Joey reverts to his human form.' Joey: "Wo! That was weird, well I beat Animo so I guess I'm done here." Later... Rooko: "CJ, Joey, we got to go!" 'Rooko activates the Jetpack Mode on the Proto-Pack, CJ absorbs some metal, and Joey slaps down the watch.' Magma Rock: Magma Rock? Great I was going for Magma-oh wait, sorry Awetrix, I'm so used to you not working!" 'Magma Rock shoots fire out of his hands and foot, making him fly. He lands. Forever Knights are robbing a museum.' Magma Rock: "Forever Knights, we've been fighting them, well, FOREVER!" CJ: "We got this one!" Magma Rock: "Wha-why?" Rooko: "Cause you got Animo this morning!" 'The Awetrix symbol on Magma Rock's belt starts beeping.' Magma Rock: "Wha, early time-out!" 'The Awetrix times out and Joey is standing there, but the Awetrix is showing the icon of a new hero and is in the orange (Orange is the color of the Awetrix instead of Green but Red, and all the other colors, are the same).' Joey: "Cool, new hero and instant recharge!" 'Slaps down the Awetrix.' Joey (Alien): "What, this guy isn't new, he's just an alien mush!" CJ: "What could have mushed them?" Rooko: "Wait, you said that Dr. Animo shot the Awetrix with a laser from his head dome? That could have triggered the fuse function on the Awetrix." Joey: "So its Doc Animo's fault. This guy looks like Magma Rock and Knawledge, Magma Ledge no, Knaw Rock!" Forever Knight: "Look guys, its Ben Tennyson, surrender quick before he goes Humungousaur or Jetray!" 'All the Forever Knights scream, drop the artifacts, and run away.' CJ: "Aww...that was boring!" Knaw Rock: "Umm, current events CJ, all my aliens have been mixed and we don't know what I will turn into next! What if I go Magma Rock and Water Balloon! I'll be suckish!" 'Awetrix starts to beep.' Knaw Rock: "Never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the time-out." Blukic and Driba's Lab... Blukic: "Well uhh I think the predicament is that the fuse function is activated and the aliens stored within the Awesomatrix are genetically bonded together." CJ: "Yah, we've established that already when Rooko told us." Driba: "Yah, Blukic, you copied Rokeo!" Rooko: "It's Rooko." Driba: "Whatever." Azmuth: "I came as soon as I heard." 'Blukic slaps down the watch with a hammer. Joey transforms into a new alien.' Joey (Alien): "Umm...what did I just turn into?" Azmuth: "The fuse function wasn't activated, the Earth function was activated, a function I added that makes the user only turn into Earth creature based aliens like this bird-like alien you would prefer the term 'Amplifalcon' due to its sonic screech." Amplifalcon: "I like it. Now turn it off!" Azmuth: "I can't turn off the function while it is activated or as you call it 'going hero' Blukic and Driba, now what idiot did activated the Awesomatrix." Blukic & Driba: "Umm...he did it..." 'Azmuth does a face-palm.' Joey: "Great, I have to stay in this form until I time-out." Later... Rooko: "Listen Zombozo, no clowning around at this bank." CJ: "Really, a bad punn, thats the best you got?" Water Balloon: "Uggghhhh, guys just shut-up! I've gone through 14 different animal forms and I'm sick of it, so can we just take down the bad guy quick and easy, he's Zombozo for heavens sake and he got away during my speech didn't he..." CJ & Rooko: "Yep." The End... Characters= *Joey Tennyson *Rooko *CJ Levin *Blukic *Driba *Azmuth |-| Villains= *Dr. Animo *Forever Knights *Zombozo |-| Aliens= *Zipline (first appearance) *Magma Rock (first appearance) *Amplifalcon (first appearance) *Water Balloon |-| Gallery= Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.22.33 PM.png|Joey seeing the 'new hero' Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 8.38.53 AM.png|Blukic and Driba working on the Awesomatrix. Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 6.42.40 PM.png|Dr. Animo getting the watch Screen Shot 2013-03-17 at 5.50.32 PM.png|Mad Azmuth. Awesomastar= *Joey Tennyson *Creator *Writer *Artist |-| QJT= *Rooko *Co-Creator |-| MVB= *CJ Levin Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10